Bittersweet
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: Flash fiction. Set in Season three.


**Summary: Something that should have been but wasn't though could have been... but that's all what fanfiction is about isn't it? **

**T Rated**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Peter & Elle**

**English**

**Bitter-sweet**

The days blended into weeks, the weeks into months and each one of them dragged, being exactly as bland as the first. Peter wished he didn't notice it. Sometimes Peter Petrelli hoped he could say that it felt like only the first few days of being in the facility. Though each and every day he did get frequent messages or requests from the fellow inmate- no, 'patient' at the facility through the wall with whom he every night never did answer nor reciprocate any form of familiarity. Yet he kept on trying to offer friendship, though that was the one thing men in concrete white walls should avoid.

He eventually 'caved in' but wouldn't say it happened quite like that as he ignored the possible harm that his consciousness whispered to him which could transpire just by just revealing his name and striking up more than a singular one-sided conversation in the dead of night. At least every day at around mid-morning was punctuated by a visit from his new muse. Or should that be _her _new muse? She seemed to be wanting to keep him as a pet, to lock him in a room, on a short leash for her own enjoyment. Sensing genuine only loneliness and nothing_ too _sadistic from her.

On a day like any other Peter pressed his each of his fingers to her hand, knowing what was to come. The second he joined his thumb to hers the blue electric energy pushed itself into his form with a hiss escaping him as it lit up her fingertips like a firework for a quick nanosecond.

After that second passed Elle pouted as he hissed in pain like many a time. She smirked at him, but instead of releasing him and his hand from her daily torture - or her special little way of passing the time by having _a little fun, _Elle kept their hands together and tightened her hold on his by a fraction, curling her fingers around his own.

He would have noticed it if it wasn't for the change in her demeanour. Her eyes hardened, the electric blue slowly fading away in the irises in them as she gritted her teeth. "What is it?" Peter asks, voice gruff from sleep. The first set of words he had uttered that day.

"Just wondering when you're gonna start liking it is all." She grinned and released his hand only to wave it over at his medication for the day. "I was truly hoping you would." Elle got up off his bed before running a hand down his arm, pink painted fingernails dancing over his biceps, giving him a second little jolt to the back of his hand before hugging the wall slightly on her exit. "If you stop fighting it, you'll start liking it. Promise." With a bite to her lower lip, her grin widened before she left.

Repeat.

On her second visit to his room, she's glad he asked for another little jolt, proving that he's starting to like them... he can see it in the way she expects their hands to join again. After a not so quick kiss to her lips and she's his. Peter moves in for another, fingering the backless top tied around her back. He maps out the edges, peppering her mouth with fast kisses while she's breathless in his arms. Yet, she still got her way by sending a spark to his mouth. He knows she always likes being in control. Embellishing the little responsibility she has in her life. Given to her by her own father. Her visit ends the way it normally does, at least from her perspective. Pills, pause, swallow. Peter stops her leaving with a gesture to her in the doorway. "Wish I could at least give you the date you've never had."

"So do I." Her signature smile finds it's way to her lips and she moves the door half closed. "Why can't you?"

With a shake of his head, he ends their time together. "I have my reasons."

"Shame." A frown pulls at her mouth but doesn't quite make it all the way. "Later alligator." And she's gone.

Pity he didn't see a possibility of them actually having a date together in the near distant future. Being as his future is intended elsewhere. Such a pity.

**A/N: Just a little something I have had on the back burner that I wanted to write but never knew just quite how to! Was going to be a little different, darker and steamy but this didn't turn out all that bad. And I don't own Heroes. If it did, it wouldn't be as awesome. DCIPHOENIX**


End file.
